Part of Me Left With You
by Mist Emoun Tains
Summary: Ron has happily been dating Hermione Granger for two years, but as graduation approaches, they agree their relationship must come to an end. But what happens when they meet again, and Ron has become quite the famous heartthrob?
1. Goodbyes

"I can't believe this is the last night I will ever hold you in my arms." Ron sat, leaning against a tree, his arms around Hermione. The two watched the moonlight's reflection dance upon the lake. Ron slowly slid his hand up and down Hermione's arm.  
  
They each stared into the lake, daring the sun to rise. For when it did they would be over. They would just be friends, something they hadn't been for years.  
  
So when the run rose tomorrow would become today, and today, being tomorrow, would be the day they would leave Hogwarts forever.  
  
"I'm going to miss you." A mutual agreement had been reached between them; after Hogwarts they would go their separate ways. Although this pact was made, it was not something they desired. They desperately wanted to remain together, and live happily, but their wishes could not be granted. It was impossible. Hermione would be at her job in South Africa, while Ron's job would have him going back and forth from England to Ireland; two people, two different hemispheres.  
  
They would hardly have a moment together, that is, if they could even fit each other into their busy schedules. They despair would swallow them alive and soon their love would fade into another scheduled task, and that was something that they didn't feel should have to be worked in.  
  
So no matter how much pain it caused them, they saw there agreement fit and justified. "I'll miss you too." So they sat, watching the sun rise. And when the morning came, they hardly spoke a word.  
  
Even at the train station they were speechless. No words could depict how they were feeling. They just stood there, completely unaware their surroundings, staring deep into each other's eyes. "Do you know," asked Ron, placing his hand on her cheek. "How hard it is to look at you knowing I can never again hold you in my arms?" Hermione's eyes filled with tears.  
  
Time passed and the train station was nearly empty. And so they had no choice but to leave and say their final words. They said goodbye for once and for all.  
  
Hey! I really hope you liked it!!! Also, please check out my story One Of These Days I Won't Be Afraid! I think you'd really like it! Thanks so much for reading! Please review and tell me what you think! I'll post the next chapter soon! 


	2. Another One?

"You dumped another one?" Hermione took a seat next to her friend, Monika,  
at the bar five year after her break up with Ron.  
  
"Yes." Said Hermione sighing.  
  
At this Monika was shocked for maybe a second, but then she remembered whom  
she was talking to. "What? Why this time? I thought you said he was  
perfect?"  
  
"He is! He's smart, and funny; any girl would be lucky to have him."  
  
"Then why'd you break up with him?"  
  
"Because, Monika—"  
  
"—He's not the one. I know, I know. You've said that about every guy. But come on, Hermione! You've only been dating a week, how are you so sure he's  
not the one? I mean, what about the love that grows?"  
  
"I'm sure because I'm met the one."  
  
"Then what are you doing sitting at a bar with me?"  
  
"I've told you! We went to school together. He got a job that moved back  
and forth from Ireland to England, and I got a job here. It was  
impossible."  
  
"You're still stuck on some guy that you dated five years ago while in  
school?" she said hinting to Hermione that maybe she was being crazy."  
  
"He wasn't just some guy. He was perfect!"  
  
"Perfect like Gregory?"  
  
Hermione paused for a moment caught in her own words. She had described two very different people as the same thing. "No, not like Gregory. He was funny, handsome, smart, a bit rough around the edges I must admit, but he just..."  
  
"Well, send him a letter!"  
  
"Ok, I couldn't do that! It's been to long. Besides, no telling where he is  
now!"  
  
"What does he do anyway?"  
  
"He's a Quidditch player."  
  
"So he was the sporty type, eh?"  
  
"Not like you're thinking."  
  
"What team does he play for?"  
  
"Well, he signed on with the Chudley Cannons but for all I know he could be  
on Puddlemoore United now."  
  
Monika didn't say anything for a moment. "I still can't believe you didn't  
give Gregory a shot." She said almost passively.  
  
Hermione looked at her friend who looked quite upset. "Are you mad at me  
for breaking up with him, or something?"  
  
"No, it's your choice. I just..." she said. "I just don't get it. You always meet the most perfect guys and I mean perfect, and I only meet losers at bars. You only stay with your guys for a week or so because you know they aren't the one. How can you know if some one is right or wrong for you so  
quickly? I just don't get it."  
  
"Oh Monika, you don't date losers!"  
  
"Name one that wasn't."  
  
"Mitchell!"  
  
"The Mitchell who was self-absorbed and wanted to get plastic surgery to  
look like batman?"  
  
"Ok, bad example, but you'll find someone, and when you do everything will  
just click. You'll know you're meant to be with him."  
  
"Like you know you're meant to be with Ron?"  
  
"Yeah," said Hermione passively as she thought of Ron, "Just like that."  
  
Hey! So the next chapter was going to be Ron's point of view but I thought it'd ruin well you'll see next chapter. Please review and tell me what you think! I'll post really soon! 


	3. Have you seen the headlines?

Hey! I decided to update just for you tiggieotoo! Here it goes! I hope you like it!

Hermione sat at her kitchen table, eating cold cereal, thinking over what Monika had said yesterday. Maybe she should have given Gregory a chance. I mean, what could it have possibly hurt? The stirred the soggy cereal with her spoon, pickup pieces and turning them over. Maybe she should go talk to him…

"Hermione?" came a voice from the front room. It was so unexpected Hermione jumped, sending the milk in her spoon flying. "Hermione? Are you there?" She walked out into her living room, but she saw no one there. There wasn't any one in the chair, or anyone on the couch. "Behind you." Said the voice. She turned around to find Monika's head in the fireplace.

"Hey! Why are you… in my fireplace?" she asked graciously with a laugh.

"Have you seen the paper?" said Monika quite seriously. 

"No, I haven't read it yet. Why? What happened?" Monika's tone scared Hermione. Growing up the newspaper headlines were not usually consisting of good news.

Monika could see she had frightened her friend. "It's nothing bad, it's just… Here, come over. I have the page open still.

"Oh, alright." Monika's head disappeared.

Moments later Hermione appeared with loud crack right in the center of Monika's living room. "What did you want me to see?" she asked anxiously as she walked over to Monika.

"That guy from school, his name was Ron, right?"

"Yes, why?"

"Ron Weasly?"

"Yes, how did you know?"

"Listen to this. The headline is: Cannons Keeper Shoots Team To World Cup."

"Keeper? That's his position!" said Hermione so excited at news of Ron's life that she nearly jumped up and down. 

"Listen. After what could have been a narrow victory, Ron Weasly once led his team to victory by not letting a single goal be made by the opposing team. The Cannons are now preparing for the World Cup, their first in years, which will be held in—Hermione! It's being help here!"

"Really?" she said. _I just want to see him one more time._ "Maybe we could—"

"Listen to this! 'I was luck enough to be allowed to interview this new Quidditch heartthrob and even ask him about his love life.'" 

"His love life? Gosh what' if he's—"

"Megan: So, Ron, can I call you Ron?

Ron: Sure.

Megan: Alright, so Ron, how excited are you about the Quidditch World Cup?

Ron: I'm very excited! It's a great opportunity for our team to play; it should be fun.

Megan: Wonderful! So now I have to as you the question every one of our readers are just **_dying_** to know.

Ron: Every one of them? (He asks jokingly.)

Megan: Well, all of the women anyway. (Ron laughs.) Are you single?"

            Hermione held her breath. **_Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!_** Her mind was racing. He couldn't be married if the reporter was asking him if he was single! But he could be dating someone! **_Hurry up, Monika! Who do I have to curse?_**

"Ron: Um, yes, actually I am.

Megan: Really now? Any candidates out there for Mrs. Weasly?

Ron: Um… (Laughs nervously) Well there is one…

Megan: Oo! Where'd you meet the lucky lady?

Ron: Well, um, we actually went to school together and—uh—at graduation we had to go our separate ways. I haven't seen her for almost five years.

Megan: Oh how sweet! Care to say hello if she's out there? What's her name?

Ron: I'm not sure she'd want me to say.

Megan: Right, we wouldn't want her getting any hate mail…

Ron: But if you are reading this I… I miss you."

            "Oh my gosh!" screamed Hermione hardly able to breathe. This time she wasn't able to suppress her excitement and she began jumping up and down.

"Single and obviously not over you. You two must have the same dating philosophy."

Hermione took a seat. "Wow, I…What do I do?"

"Well you've got to see him again, obviously."

"But how?"

Monika thought for a moment. "Be part of the set-up committee."

"What?"'

"Be part of the set-up committee! The teams will be practicing, as everything is being fine-tuned. And after they practice you can find a way to talk to him. It'll be easy!"

"Yeah, but one problem. How do I get on the set-up committee?"

"Just ask Mr. Michaelson. (Their boss.) You're easily the best employ at the ministry, he'll have you supervising the set-up committee the moment you ask."

"But I'm not in the sports department."

"So? They'll be busy with all of the other committees."

"I don't think I can ask…"

"Hermione, do it or I'll do it for you."

"Alright, alright, I'll ask. But don't you think it'll be a little odd when I suddenly appear right when he makes it to the world cup?"

"Hello? That's why you will be working on the committee! Then it will be a coincidence."

"And you think this will work?"

"Hermione, the guy is still as crazy over you as you are over him. If everything you're saying about him being 'the one' is true, then, well, it'll work. You've got to just go for it."

Hermione nodded. "Right. I'll do it! Besides, it'll be a nice change getting out of the office. But there's one thing…"

"Yeah?"

"You've got to sign up with me."

"What? I can't—"

"Please? Please, please? Come on, you aren't going to make me go work on a sports event all by myself, are you?"'

"Fine. If you get to pick people to help you, I'm in. But that's only if you get to pick people."

"Ok, deal."

            Hey, so ok it ended a bit soon, but you'll read more in the next chapter. I hope you liked it! Please review and tell me what you thought! Also please check out my other fics! Thanks for reading! Bye!


	4. OH! I'm late!

Hey! Wow! Thanks to everyone who has been reading! Here it goes!  
  
Hermione returned home form Monika's still in shock. She found her copy of the post straight away, and found that she could do nothing but read the interview with Ron over and over late into the night. She missed Ron terribly, and now she knew he missed her too.  
  
The next morning Hermione awoke later. So late, in fact, that she was almost late for work, which was something that almost never happened. She shot up and frantically began getting ready for work, all the while practicing her speech asking Mr. Michaelson about the World Cup. "And I really feel I can contribute—oh, I don't have time to eat breakfast."  
  
Only moments later Hermione appeared in her office, just under ten minutes late. "Ah, no one's noticed." She thought to herself. "Not that it even matters." No sooner had she finished that thought when a notice flew by and landed on her desk.  
  
To: Hermione Granger (It read.)  
  
Come see me in my office as soon as possible.  
  
From: Bob Michaelson  
  
"Oh no." she thought. "This can't possibly be about my being late, can it?" No, it was silly. She was only ten minutes late.  
  
"Hello, Hermione!" said Mr. Michaelson as Hermione entered his office. "Please, take a seat." Mr. Michaelson was a nice man who always had a pleasant, happy look upon his face, and today was no exception.  
  
"Sorry I was late this morning, I just must have slept through my—"  
  
"Late?" Hermione nodded. "Work only started about fifteen minutes ago. Considering how late some people come, I would say you're rather early." Said Mr. Michaelson with a chuckle.  
  
Hermione smiled. "So what did you call me here for then?"  
  
"Yes, down to business. I assume you are aware that the Qudditch World Cup  
is being held here."  
  
"Yes, I am."  
  
"Now, I know you aren't super in to sports, but Phillip from the sports  
department has just fallen ill and won't be able to return to work for quite some time. He was supposed to oversee the set up and the take down  
committee. Now, I already have Sam lined up to take over the take down team. Would it be possible for you take charge of the set up committee?"  
  
Hermione couldn't believe her ears. This must be a dream! The position she was prepared to beg for had just been offered to her, and she, in fact, was  
the one who had been begged to take it! "I understand if you don't—"  
  
"—I'd love to!" she said almost too quickly.  
  
"Wonderful! Here's a list of the people who are already working in this division. If there's anyone from any department you see fit to adding, then  
see to it that they are added. You really just need to make sure that everything is going according to plan, and that it's all on schedule. No  
problem, right?"  
  
"None at all." Oh how she wanted to scream with excitement! "By the way,  
what happened to Phillip?"  
  
"Oh! Well, I'm not entirely sure actually. He's somehow managed to halfway  
turn himself into a bicycle."  
  
Hermione was back in her office looking over the plans. They were quite extravagant really. Did the stadium really need golden tapestries hanging about?  
  
"Hey, Hermione!" she turned around to find her friend Monika.  
  
"Hello!"  
  
"So did you ask for the job yet?"  
  
"No, I didn't ask."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Mr. Michaelson called me into his office and asked me if I could supervise  
the committee because Phillip somehow turned himself into a bicycle or  
something. So I got the job!"  
  
"Seriously? Congratulations, Hermione! Finally Phillip's mistakes have resulted in something good for once. How'd he turn himself into a bicycle,  
anyway?"  
  
"Who knows! By the way, you know this means you're on the committee now,  
right?"  
  
"Yep! You know, I'm starting to think you maybe have been right about this  
whole meant to be with Ron thing. I mean, don't you think it's quite a coincidence that the job just opened it up, and that his team even made it to the World Cup, which just happens to be held here? I mean he's on the  
Chuddley Cannons for goodness sakes! They haven't been in the cup for  
ages!"  
  
Hermione laughed. Call, it cosmos, call it destiny, whatever you like! She was going to see Ron again, and right now, nothing could have made her happier.  
  
So there it is! Please review and tell me what you think! I'll update soon if you do! Thanks for reading! Bye! 


	5. Hermione? Is that you?

Hey! I'm so sorry this has taken so long! I meant to have this up last weekend, but I have practically two huge projects in every class so I haven't been able to type it up, or even sleep for that matter. So here it the long awaited chapter...  
  
Over the next few weeks Hermione became absorbed in her work. She didn't realize how much work she had gotten herself in to when she accepted the job. But if she ever got stressed out, she would just think of the possibility of just seeing Ron again, and she immediately found the inspiration she needed to work again.  
  
Over those few weeks Hermione also found herself seeing several—err—amusing photographs of Ron. The original interview with him had been blown out of proportion, and soon the only headlines to be found were "Broken Hearted Ron Weasley Speaks of His Lost Love" which would appear next to a picture of Ron, who was on his knees hysterically crying. Hermione could only chuckle when she saw the picture. "Looks like something Rita Skeeter would do."  
  
As the World Cup approached, Hermione's job actually became less stressful and she found herself actually having time to breathe! The team had worked to hard in the beginning that now all there was to do was to see that everything was coming together. Hermione was a bit disappointed to hear that the teams would only be practicing on her last two days on the job; the Chudley Cannons would be last, and they would have the field to practice on all day the day before the game. That gave her only one day to see Ron. Just one. But somehow it was enough.  
  
And finally, that day came.  
  
That day was particularly busy considering it was the day before the game. Things started going crazy. "What? When did we order two hundred pumpkins? We don't even—penguins? Why did we get those? Listen, we need to send them back. No, I would not like to exchange them for a pack of artic wolves!"  
  
"Hermione, what's up?" Monika appeared behind her.  
  
"Well, someone ordered—"  
  
"Pumpkins and penguins, yeah I heard. Listen, the Chudley Cannons have arrived and they're out there practicing right now! We need to get out there so you can catch him on a break or after his practice."  
  
"Monika, I can't. I mean, pumpkins and penguins are on their way here and—"  
  
"Hermione, what did you take this job for in the first place?" She had a point there. "Listen, switch areas with me. You go inside the stadium and check that everything is proper in there, and I'll handle this animal/vegetable problem, ok?"  
  
"But I—"  
  
"I can handle it, don't worry. Now go!"  
  
"Thanks." Said Hermione, smiling. She was so lucky to have a friend like Monika.  
  
Hermione walked out into the stadium. Wow it was beautiful! She had never seen it fully completed! It's amazing what she and her team had produced in a few short weeks. She walked down the stairs, making sure all of the seats were in place, and that a step wasn't missing. She reached the bottom and began to walk around the edge of the field when a voice called from behind her. It was a voice she had longed to hear for so long that she though she might be in another dream.  
  
"Hermione?" She was afraid to turn around and face disappointment as she had so many times in dreams before. "Hermione Granger?" She turned around to see the man she'd been hoping to see. There, a few feet above the ground was none other than Ron Weasley.  
  
"Ron!" He nearly jumped off his broom. They practically ran up to each other. They stood mere inches apart, trying desperately to resist the urge to embrace one another. Ron nervously coughed; taking a step back hoping the awkward moment would pass.  
  
"Hermione—wow—I—" He was too excited to find words. "I never thought I'd see you again, I—wow! How have you been?"  
  
"I've been good, I—"  
  
Just then another voice came up from behind them. Hermione was too preoccupied with looking into Ron's eyes to notice. "Ron? Ron! Get back up here! What are you—is that one of your crazy fans? We'll get her out of here right now. Polisk!" said Ron's coach. (Polisk was the guard hired for the team, well, mainly Ron. Crazy fans were always trying to break into practice to talk to Ron.)  
  
"No! No, this is my friend, Hermione. We went to Hogwarts together."  
  
"Oh." Said the coach, a look of understanding on his face. "Is this that girl the press has been having a field day over?"  
  
Ron turned around, and was apparently trying to mouth something to the coach. "What? Speak up, Ron, I can't hear you!"  
  
"Um, yes actually it is." He said, slightly blushing.  
  
"Alright. You've got five minutes! Hopefully that will get rid of those pictures of you crying. They're everywhere! I don't want any reporters portraying my team as weaklings." The coach mumbled as he flew back to the team.  
  
"Sorry about that." Said Ron turning back to Hermione. The two of them blushed furiously. "So, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Oh, I'm in charge the setup committee."  
  
"I should have known." Said Ron with his lopsided smile. "So you're coming to the game, right?"  
  
Hermione's heart sunk. She hadn't been able to get tickets. "No, unfortunately I can't."  
  
"Oh." Said Ron a little struck out. "But you've got to come! Harry, and Ginny, and everyone will be there! And plus," he said. "It wouldn't be the same if you weren't there."  
  
Hermione smiled. Why did it have to be sold out? Why? "I'd love to come, really, but I don't have tickets."  
  
"Well, I can get you tickets."  
  
"Oh, Ron, I couldn't ask you to—"  
  
"No, really! Our team has a whole section reserved for family and friends. I have a couple extra tickets set aside incase I happened to see—"  
  
"Ron! It's been ten minutes! We do have the world cup tomorrow you know!"  
  
"Ok! I'm coming!" shouted Ron. "Here," he began to search through his pockets. "Uh...Oh, right! I left them." He pulled out his wand. "Accio tickets!" Two tickets flew to his hand. "Here." He said, handing them to her. "Here's one for you, and—" he said reluctantly, "One for your boyfriend, or—(he didn't want to say it)— husband."  
  
"Oh, but I don't—"  
  
"Ron!"  
  
"Coming coach!" He responded. "Sorry, again. Now, you don't have an excuse for not coming." He said, the cute lopsided smile once again gracing his face. "I would ask you to dinner or something tonight so we could catch up, but coach doesn't want us out the night before the game."  
  
"So I guess I'll have to take a rain check on that."  
  
Ron smiled. Coach began calling him again. "I better go. I'll see you tomorrow at the game!" Ron got on his broom and began to fly away, only looking away from Hermione when he absolutely had to.  
  
Hermione practically skipped back inside, and when she knew she was alone, she began to jump up and down. "Oh my gosh! Ah! I talked to him! He—Ah! Oh my gosh!" She held the tickets in her hand. Not only was she going to see Ron's game, she was also going to see Harry and the rest of the Weasleys! Oh she could not wait until tomorrow!  
  


"Hermione? Hermione, is that you?" Came a voice around the corner.  
  
"Monika, I'm over here!" Soon her friend turned the corner and found Hermione.  
  
"Wow, you seemed excited. Did you—"  
  
"Yes! I did! I talked to him! And the best part is I didn't have to go up to him after practice! He flew over to me during practice!"  
  
"Seriously? So what happened? Did he ask to see you sometime after his practice?"  
  
"He gave me tickets to the game!"  
  
"WHAT? No way! Oh this is so perfect! You're going to have so much fun!"  
  
"You mean we."  
  
"We?"  
  
"Yes, we. He gave me two tickets so my boyfriend or husband could come."  
  
"You told him you had a husband? You idiot!"  
  
"No, I'm not that stupid! He just assumed I did. His coach was yelling for him to come back to practice so I didn't have a chance to tell him I was single."  
  
"You don't seriously want me to come, do you? I mean all your friends from Hogwarts will be there."  
  
"Yes, I do seriously want you to come. I have an extra ticket to the Quidditch World Cup, and you think I wouldn't give it to you? Besides, you'll get along with everyone perfectly fine!"  
  
"Alright, I'll come. But you'll have to excuse me because the penguins are still on their way."  


  
Hermione smiled. She had talked to Ron! She had actually talked to him! She wanted to cry she was so happy! One thing he had said played continuously in her mind. "It wouldn't be the same without you."  
  
So there it is! Haha, how much would you have killed me if it turns out that person wasn't Hermione? Haha! I wouldn't do that, don't worry. Hey, please check out my stories I Can't Lose You, Not Like This, and Everything Is Alright If I Just Breathe. Thanks so much for reading! Please review and tell me what you think! 


	6. What if i said what I was thinking?

I am so sorry for this chapter!  
  
As Hermione walked up the stairs, Monika a few steps behind her, her nerves started to get the best of her. Everyone, the Weasleys, Harry, most of the people who mattered to her most, people she hadn't seen in nearly five years, were sitting in the box only a few steps ahead of her. Did they know she was coming? Would they recognize her? Would they still be the same as she remembered they were?  
  
As she stepped in the box Hermione found her seats right away. Next to her seats sat a very familiar mop of untidy black hair, sitting next to a girl with beautiful long red hair. Excitement swelled up inside of her. "Harry! Ginny!" she said as she rounded the side of the row. It was an odd moment to say the least simply because they hadn't seen each other for so long.  
  
"Hermione!" said Ginny and she shot up and gave her old friend a hug. "I cant' believe it's really you!" Harry gave her a hug as well.  
  
"It's so good to see you!" said Harry letting go of her. "Ron said you  
might come."  
  
Hermione, remembering she needed to introduce Monika, spoke. "Oh! Harry,  
Monika. Monika, Harry."  
  
"It's nice to meet you." Said Harry shaking Monika's hand.  
  
"Monika, Ginny. Ginny, Monika."  
  
"It's nice to meet you." said Ginny pleasantly, though she seemed a bit confused.  
  
"So is your boyfriend or husband not into Quidditch?" Asked Harry.  
  
"Oh! No, I don't—You see, when he gave me the tickets his coach started to yell at him to come back to practice so I didn't have a chance to explain to him that I'm not dating anyone. Besides, you don't really think I'd go off and get married without inviting you, do you?"  
  
Ginny smiled, as well as Harry. "I'm so glad you both came! Ron's been saving tickets incase he happened to run into—"  
  
"—Hermione!" she heard someone exclaim.  
  
She turned around. "Mrs. Weasley!" Mrs. Weasley was walking over to her, followed by Mr. Weasley, Fred, and George.  
  
"Oh! It's so good to see you Hermione, dear!"  
  
"Ron's been talking non-stop about you coming." Said George.  
  
"So where's this husband Ron was talking about?" asked Mr. Weasley.  
  
"Actually, I'm not married. I'm not even dating, so I brought my friend Monika."  
  
"Not married?" said Mrs. Weasley ever so gleefully. Mr. Weasley looked quite happy too. "And you aren't dating either?" Hermione shook her head.  
  
"Ron's going to happy about this."  
  
"Oh Fred, stop it! It's an absolute pleasure to meet you, Monika! This is my husband, and these are two of my sons, Fred and George. You must come and stay for the weekend Hermione, and you too Monika!" Hermione smiled.  
  
"Oh, thank you Mrs. Weasley, but I can't. I have to help take down the stadium." Said Monika. (Which wasn't entirely true, but she didn't want intrude on their reunion type weekend.)  
  
"Hey, Hermione, we were thinking about expanding and building a joke shop down here. Any way you could help us find a place?"  
  
"Sure!" said Hermione. No sooner had she finished her sentence when the team mascots began to parade out on the field.  
  
"We'll talk more after the game, dear." Said Mrs. Weasley as she ushered everyone back to their seats.  
  
"You aren't on the take down committee," whispered Hermione.  
  
"Well, I said I'd help for a bit. Plus, it's you and everyone from your Hogwarts days. I don't want to be an annoyance."  
  
"Oh Monika you aren't a—"  
  
"Hermione, it's ok. Look, they're announcing the teams!"  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen..." said a booming voice. "I welcome you the Quidditch... World... CUP!" The crowd went crazy! "And now, without further ado, allow me to present to you the Irish National Quidditch Team!" Thousands of fans screamed! "Quigley! Kastoff! Counteract! O'Riley! Manock! Aaaaaand—Bluebock!"  
  
"Ireland and the Chudley Cannons. Did you ever figure out why it was being held here?" asked Monika.  
  
"It was something like neither of the teams could host it because of an outbreak of vampire attacks, or the International Quidditch Association voted to have it here for some reason, I'm not quite sure." Said Hermione.  
  
"Oh." Replied Monika. "That could be why the order of garlic showed up."  
  
"What? Garlic?"  
  
"Yeah, apparently it wasn't pumpkins that were coming, but garlic."  
  
"Well, that at least makes some sense."  
  
"And now, for the Chudley Cannons!" The whole box erupted with excitement! (It was, however, the Chudley Cannons box.) "Donovan! Milkshade! Applebuck! Peacetree! Gilgon! Aaaand—Ron Weasley!"  
  
More applause, if possible, was made when Ron's name was announced. He was obviously the team favorite. All of the players flew onto the field and took their positions. The ref was the same as the first time Hermione had gone to the World Cup.  
  
Mostafa flew down to the centre of the field, through the balls up and blew his whistle. "Aaand they're OFF! Quigley and Donovan are off to find the snitch! Peacetree gets the Quaffle! Gilgon! Peacetree! Milkshade! Gilgon! GILGON SCORES! Ten to zero, Chudley Cannons lead! Look! Ireland has the Quaffle now! O'Riley! Manock! Counteract counteracts the Chudley's goal making the score ten to ten!" Ron missed! Hermione was afraid he would become more nervous as he did when he was in school, but he had apparently changed for a look of the utmost concentration overcame his face.  
  
"Cannon's are in possession and—score! Twenty ten! Peacetree going back down the field! It's up to Weasley! Oh and Weasley blocks the goal sending it flying back to Gilgon!"  
  
The game carried on. "Cannon's score! Another Score for the Cannons! Weasley blocks Ireland! And the Canons score AGAIN bringing the score to 150 to 10, Cannons lead! But wait! The snitch has been spotted!"  
  
Twenty points! Twenty points was all the Cannons needed to win. Two goals! Hermione anxiously looked over at Ron. He could win! She noticed Ginny tightly gripping Harry's hand in anticipation. "Come on Cannons!" She heard Fred and George chorusing.  
  
The two seeks dove for the snitch. "Cannons in the lead, but Ireland is catching up quickly! Gilgon scores again! Ireland is catching up! Ireland pulls ahead—IRELAND IS IN THE LEAD!" Boo's echoed from the Cannon fans, while cheers came from the fans of Ireland. "Applebuck from Cannons falls back! Oh he's getting further and further behind! APPLEBUCK SPEEDS UP!"  
  
Hermione was on the edge of her seat! "CANNONS SCORE! If Ireland doesn't score the Cannons could win the cup!" Hermione, along with the rest of the box, began to cheer. "Manok has Quaffle!" She looked over at Ron. He didn't even notice Manok. "Ron Weasley doesn't see it! He doesn't see Manok! This may take the victory from the Cannons! Kastoff of Ireland is inches from the Snitch! It's nearly in the tips of his finger! Manok comes closer to the goal! Closer!"  
  
The whole event seemed to play out in slow motion for Hermione. Manok came closer to the goal, he was but a few feet from it and Ron still didn't see him, for Manok was beneath him. Then Manok threw the Quaffle. Ron turned around to see the Quaffle a foot ahead of him. He lunged to the left. Kastoff had the Snitch in his fingertips. Ron's fingers hit the Quaffle. "WEASLEY KNOCKS THE QUAFFLE! MANOK MISSES BY A MERE INCH! KASTOFF CATCHES THE SNITCH! FOR THE FIRST TIME IN YEARS, CANNONS TAKE THE CUP! 170 TO 160!"  
  
The whole box jumped to their feet! Their cheers were deafening! "He did it! He won!" Shouted Ginny jumping up and down in her excitement, throwing her arms around Harry.  
  
"He won!" Shouted Hermione, turning to Monika. "He won!" The players took their victory lap and then soared into their box.  
  
The second Ron's feet touched the floor he was nearly mobbed by his family. "Oh Ron I knew you could do it!" They would say. Mrs. Weasley was nearly crying she was so happy. And then Ron turned towards Hermione. There are really no words to describe how the two were feeling at that moment.  
  
"You did it! You won!" Hermione threw her arms around Ron, who picked her up and twirled her around. "Congratulations!" said Hermione as her feet returned to the floor. They stood face-to-face, slightly blushing, not even noticing how many reporters were photographing them at the moment. (They truly didn't care, but maybe they would when the newspapers came out the next day, plastered with pictures of the two.)  
  
"You came!" He said not looking away from her eyes, ignoring everything that was going on around him.  
  
"You don't really think I'd miss your big game, do you?" said Hermione.  
  
One of Ron's teammates called out to Ron. "They're about to present the trophy! C'mon, Ron!"  
  
"I'll be back—I'll be right back!" said Ron quickly to Hermione. He walked over to join the rest of his team.  
  
He won! He actually won! And they had held each other once more! Hermione felt like fainting or at least pinching herself for it couldn't be real. It just couldn't!  
  
And as the Chudley Cannons held the trophy high in the air the stadium exploded with applause. Hermione had never seen Ron so happy, and Ron had never been so happy! He had won the Quidditch World Cup, playing on his favorite, and now he had a chance of winning over the girl he still loved. Could things be any more perfect?  
  
I'm so sorry! That was pretty bad. It'll get better I promise! I can't wait to post the next chapter so please review, even if you hated it, and I'll  
post the next chapter in a day or two!  
  
Thanks for reading! 


	7. Writing Is Hard When You're Heart Broken

Hey! I just saw the Harry Potter movie for the third time! (I went at midnight on June 3rd, June 4th, and then again this week.) I absolutely adored it! I thought Ron was hilarious! I love Alfonzo's style! They were strongly hinting towards R/H, maybe a little too strongly... but it was magnificent! The acting was brilliant, the sets were amazing, and oh I just want to go see it again!  
  
I've had half of this written for about two weeks, but never could finish it. To be quite honest, I came close to never finishing it. I came close to stopping writing fan fiction all together. I've found myself becoming too absorbed in it and my real stories (fiction) have suffered a tremendous deal. I originally started writing fan fiction because I kept turning one of my stories into too much of a romance type novel and I had a few fanfics ideas so I thought it would help balance things. I decided to finish this story because I know when I like a fic, I hate it when authors just leave and never return to it. (Though I've been doing that with a couple of my stories.) So over the next few months, I will be finishing all of my other stories that I have going, post one more, and post a one shot. After that, I do not know if I will continue writing fan fiction, but keep in mind, it'll take my around four or five months to have everything up and finished. Well, on with the story! Here it goes!  
  
A few hours later, and several interviews in Ron's case, The Weasley Family, and Hermione all arrived at the Burrow. (Harry stayed back with Ron as he finished one last interview.) Excitement overtook her as she entered the Burrow. Everything was just as charming as she had remembered it. Oh how great it was to finally return to the place she spent nearly all of her summers during her Hogwarts career!  
  
"You can put your things in Ginny's room. I'm so glad you decided to stay for the weekend, Hermione, dear!"  
  
"Thank you for inviting me, Mrs. Weasley."  
  
"Oh Hermione you're welcome to come over anytime!"  
  
Hermione smiled. Mrs. Weasley was still one of the kindest people she knew. "C'mon." whispered Ginny signaling to Hermione to follow her up the stairs.  
  
As Hermione did so she overheard Mrs. Weasley talking to herself. "Maybe thing's will turn out the way they are suppose to now." She wasn't quite sure if she was supposed to hear that and so continued on up the stairs.  
  
As she set her suitcase down in Ginny's room, memories of past summers flew back to her. "Just like old times, isn't it?" Asked Ginny as she sat on her bed. "Everyone back at the Burrow; you and my brother back together again—"  
  
"What? Oh, we aren't—" said Hermione suddenly, denying everything like Ron used to.  
  
"Yes well, you're here the whole weekend." Said Ginny slyly. Hermione just laughed.  
  
"So what about you and Harry?"  
  
"What about Harry and me?"  
  
"Are you two...?"  
  
"Yes, we are, but it's sort of hard to explain. We are together, but we're more like good friends. We just like being together and talking with one another. We have our moments, but you won't see us snogging everywhere you look."  
  
"And for some reason you don't sound happy." Said Hermione noticing the slightly sad inflection of Ginny's voice.  
  
"No, I am. I mean I love him. I love being with him, talking with him, a—and he loves me too, but it's just... we've been dating for nearly four years plus all the time we dated during Hogwarts and I think it might be time to move forward, you know?"  
  
"You mean marry him?"  
  
"Well, yes." Said Ginny, slightly blushing. "But don't mention it to him and—oh, I really shouldn't be bothering you about this now. It's been five years since we've talked and I'm droning on about things. How have you been?"  
  
"I've been good. How have you been?"  
  
Such a simple question almost brought humor to the moment. "Good. I'm so glad to see you! It's lucky Ron ran into you." Hermione smiled to herself. It's lucky Monika showed her the interview with Ron. "So, sorry to sound nosey, but is Ron, well, do you still fancy him by chance? Sorry if that's an odd question considering you two haven't talked very much in the past five years."  
  
"It's been awhile." Said Hermione. "Do you mind me asking you a question?"  
  
"Not at all."  
  
"Has he—has he changed, since Hogwarts, that is?"  
  
Ginny thought for a moment. "Not really. Does he seem like he has to you?"  
  
"No. Well sort of." Said Hermione slightly laughing. Of course he appeared to have changed. It would be silly of her not to think of the possibility!  
  
"He's pretty much the same person, with the exception of his fame, that is. Yes, he's still funny, just as stubborn. Still crazy about you." Hermione chuckled. "I'm serious. No matter what he claims, he was saving those two tickets for you, you know."  
  
Over to Harry and Ron...  
  
"Thank you very much, and congratulations!"  
  
"It's no problem, really." Said Ron, finishing his final interview. "Ready?" he said, turning to Harry as the reporter left.  
  
"You're done?" he asked, sitting in his chair. Ron nodded, laughing. "Finally!" Ron picked up his things and they headed to the portkey. "Honestly, I don't know how you can handle it!"  
  
"Well, next year if you make the World Cup you'll have the same thing."  
  
"If is the key word there. You know, only about half of the questions you were asked were about Quidditch. The rest were about Hermione! And speaking of Hermione, that was quite a scene between you two."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"What do you think?" They reached the portkey.  
  
And in no time, they were home and in Ron's room.  
  
"Welcome back, Harry. Not that it's been that long, you were here at Christmas."  
  
"I've only been gone as long as you have." They both sat down. "You know, it's quite lucky you ran into Hermione, especially since you were saving those tickets for her."  
  
"Yeah, well, unfortunately I wasn't able to meet her boyfriend before she left."  
  
"She isn't dating."  
  
"She isn't?"  
  
"No, and she's here."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"Your mum invited her to stay for the weekend. I'm surprised you hadn't asked before she did."  
  
"I haven't really been able to talk to her. But she's here? Right now?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
Ron's heart jumped. She was here! Here for the entire weekend!  
  
And so the two sat in rooms opposite each other, nervously fidgeting in anticipation for dinner, and especially for after dinner when they'd finally be able to talk for longer than five minutes.  
  
Then dinner came.  
  
Ron was greeted with another round (well rather an explosion) of cheers and celebration when he walked down the stairs. Everyone raised his or her glass to him! After all, he had won the Quidditch World Cup! They took their seats after applauding him once more and soon everyone was busy with dinnertime chitchat.  
  
Hermione sat across the table and over two chairs to the left from Ron. All through out dinner neither could help staring at the other when they thought they weren't looking, and everyone else couldn't help but notice. As Mr. Weasley was discussing the game with Ron, Ron couldn't help but sort of drift off. He paid attention and nodded every once while but he couldn't stop himself from looking over at Hermione. She was sitting, joking with Ginny and Fred. "Gosh she's beautiful." Thought Ron. "I mean really beautiful, more beautiful than she was in the picture I keep in my bedside draw, more beautiful than before, if that's even possible." Ron's ear turned slightly pink at his own thoughts. Oh who cared! She was beautiful and he knew it.  
  
Just then Ron caught Hermione's eyes. She looked over from Ginny and smiled back at him. They're eyes met for a brief second. "Don't you agree Ron? Ron?" Mr. Weasley had finally noticed that Ron was not listening. Harry had also noticed so he kicked in for Ron and said, "Yeah, you're right Mr. Weasley." So their lively discussion began.  
  
Hermione giggled. "Maybe he hasn't changed." She thought.  
  
"It's great to have everyone back all together again!" commented Mrs. Weasley rather loudly.  
  
"And Hermione's here too! Who'd have predicted that? I'm so glad you came, Hermione. It's great to have you here again." Said Mr. Weasley.  
  
"Isn't it, Ron?" asked George. All through out dinner he had been entertaining himself by watching Ron and Hermione. All their little glances and blushing was just too funny to watch.  
  
"Yeah, it is." Said Ron almost boldly before his mother could speak for him. At that Hermione blushed. Everyone was nearly silent for a moment. Ron actually spoke up about Hermione? Ok, so he only said he was glad she was here, but still. Could their speculations be right? As soon as the silence had begun, it ended. Everyone began their conversations again, while George just started laughing his head off. Hermione gave Ron a small smile and turned back to Ginny and Fred.  
  
Dinner was over. The dishes were washed and put a way just waiting to be used once more. What started out as a busy room full of lively conversations, and not to mention people, almost quickly became empty. Well almost.  
  
Everyone saw it fit to clear out early in order to give Ron and Hermione a chance to talk, and the two of the were well aware of it. They felt slightly uncomfortable about the way everyone was just turning in for the night, especially Hermione. It wasn't that she didn't want the opportunity to talk to him, but that she was well—nervous.  
  
What if he had changed? Changed a lot? Maybe she just wanted to remember him as he use to be, assuming he changed that is. What if he had become all egotistical from his victories in Quidditch? Or big headed from all of the attention he was receiving from his female fans? Also the family seemed to pressure the two of them getting together, but then again, hadn't she? "Don't be so paranoid." She told herself.  
  
"Well, it's been a long day; I better turn in." said Harry. "Goodnight!"  
  
Ron sort of rolled his eyes at Harry so Hermione couldn't see. "Lame, lame, lame excuses. Hermione and I both know what you're doing." He said giving Harry a look that explained it all. And so they were alone and undisturbed, for the first time in years.  
  
"So..." said Ron comfortably taking a seat on the couch next to Hermione.  
  
"So..." she replied. Silence. Nerve-wracking silence.  
  
"Five years..." said Ron. "Can you believe it?"  
  
"It's crazy, I know!" said Hermione her nerves starting to disappear.  
  
Once again silence filled the air, but this time it was not nerve- wracking. It was sorrowful. "How'd we let it get so long?"  
  
"Time just passed us by, I suppose." Said Hermione thinking over things. "We became busy with our jobs, and our lives, and...lost sight of each other." Those last words made her want to cry. Why had they let it get so long? "We promised we would write..."  
  
"And writing is hard when you're heart broken." Hermione held her breath recalling the many attempts she had made at writing a letter to Ron. Dear Ron was as far as her letters had gone. Writing his name knowing she wouldn't seem him was paralyzing, and to write anything more would have been too much for her.  
  
She leaned her head on his shoulder, gazing into the fire. The moment between them was so heart-felt, so honest that tears formed in her eyes. She had missed him. She had missed the evenings they would spend cozy together in the common room in front of the fireplace, and now they were having another one. She had missed him so much that a part of her heart was still with him, leaving her alone and incomplete. But now, just being with him she felt whole again.  
  
The fire was crackling soft and soothingly.  
  
Butterflies erupted in her stomach as she felt Ron's soft hand sliding across hers, his fingers clasping her hand. "Hermione?" he said softly. The butterflies kept circling.  
  
"Yes, Ron?" she loved saying his name. She loved the way it just floated through her mouth.  
  
"Where does our relationship stand? I mean, do you still feel anything for us?"  
  
"I—I don't know; where do you see us?" She didn't want to be the fool, but she felt she was on the same wave as Ron.  
  
Ron took a moment to reply. He was going to be truthful, no matter how much courage it took. "Well, maybe this is too soon, but I see us..." he leaned in and kissed her. Oh how wonderful it was to feel his lips against hers once more! She wanted to stay there in heaven forever, but the kiss was short and ended.  
  
Hermione smiled looking into Ron's eyes, then leaned in and kissed him again. This time the kiss lasted much longer. Ron's hand was placed on her cheek, her hand gently squeezing his right shoulder.  
  
Hermione had never felt so happy, so complete and content. A little voice called inside her head. Going well against her desires she pulled away. "Ron?" she asked. "What will become of our relationship after this weekend?"  
  
They both faced forward, slowly. Ron was unable to speak. What would become of them? After this weekend would it just be over? Would they have to just go back to their normal lives like today had never happened?  
  
The mere thought of losing each other again left them speechless and afraid. It was pain enough to lose each other one, but losing each other twice after finally being able to hold each other once more... They could not even fathom the pain.  
  
Hey! So I hope you liked it! Please review and tell me what you think! I can't wait to hear! I've been waiting to post that last little bit since I wrote this story. Please check out my other story, I Can't Lose You, Not like This. Thanks for reading! I hope to see you next time! 


	8. What if that says too much?

Happy 4th of July! I feel so stupid. Some time around the time of the World Cup chapter I remembered what the title for this story was suppose to be. Until You Find Your Way Back To Me. This entire fic is supposed to go with Michelle Branch's song Find Your Way Back. I'm renamed a chapter or so that the lyrics, or part of them, are the chapter titles. Oh well for the title! I like Part Of Me Left With You. (Also from a Michelle Branch song. Her music is great.) Here it goes!  
  
Hermione's eyes slowly opened at the gradual rising of the sun, a smile on her face. Why she was smiling, she wasn't sure. Maybe it had to do with the fact that she had just spent the night, and still was, in Ron's arms. She turned her head and kissed him on his cheek. "Wake up." She said softly into his ear.  
  
"No orange juice," said Ron sleepily, "No orange juice please." Hermione's soft giggle completely woke him. "Oh, hey." He said, an adorable lopsided smile playing across his face.  
  
"Good morning." She replied unable to do anything but smile. "I thought you'd want to wake up before Fred or anyone came down and suspected something."  
  
"Oh let them speculate all they want." Said Ron showing Hermione he didn't care what others thought. He pulled her closer and she giggled once more.  
  
As they looked into each other's eyes and unspoken agreement was made. They would go ahead with their relationship for the weekend. After all, why waste it? When the time came and only when the weekend was near over, then they would discuss the future, but for now they would not worry.  
  
"Good morning dears—oh! I hope I'm not interrupting anything." Said Mrs. Weasley nervously as she entered the Kitchen. She tried to find something to busy herself and keep her eyes off the two.  
  
"No, you're not." Said Hermione standing up. "Do you need any help with breakfast?"  
  
"Sure, dear, that'd be wonderful." Hermione walked over to help Mrs. Weasley, leaving Ron alone on the couch. He couldn't help but to stare at her as she helped.  
  
Soon everyone was awake and gradually descending down the stairs into the living room. Harry was the first to come down. "You're up rather early." He said taking a seat.  
  
"I could say the same for you."  
  
"Ah Ginny woke me up knocking on the door." He replied yawning. "So?" he asked.  
  
"So, what?"  
  
"So what did you and Hermione do after I left?"  
  
"Nothing really." He replied. "We just talked."  
  
"About what?" asked Ginny sitting down.  
  
"Good morning to you too." Said Ron.  
  
"Well?" asked Harry,  
  
"You can ask me all you want, but I'm not going to go tell you every little detail about what happened last night."  
  
"So something happened!" said Ginny. (And I just want to clarify that by something happening they mean are Ron and Hermione back together, or did he kiss her. That's all.) "Knew it!" She loved conning things out her brother, and he made it way too easy.  
  
Just then Fred and George came down and took a seat. "Good morning. What's going on?"  
  
"Oh Ron's telling us about what happened last night."  
  
"NOTHING HAPPENED LAST NIGHT!" He didn't want to tell them.  
  
"Sure, Ron, and you might want to quiet down so Hermione can't hear you." Said Fred.  
  
"So are you two back together then?" asked George.  
  
Everyone looked at Ron expectantly. "Bugger off, all of you. It's none of your business if we're together or not."  
  
"So you are then?" asked Harry.  
  
Ron, thoroughly annoyed at their nosiness, stood up and went to help Hermione and his mother in the kitchen, causing then all to snigger. It wasn't that he didn't want to tell everyone, hell he wanted the whole world to know; it just didn't seem like the right moment. Plus, did Hermione even want to tell people? After all, she had woken him up before people came down. Ah screw it; he'll talk to her after he finishes making pancakes.  
  
Hey! I've been reading Dragon Heart by BuckNC, great story you should check it out, and I like how Buck's chapters are usually focused on one or two events, and updated much more, so I'm going to start updating like that for this story. I'll update more often, and trust me it'll work out a lot better for the rest of this story. I was going to try to write the whole day into one long chapter, but that would be sort of boring, so when I get a few reviews I'll post the next chapter. As it looks now, there will be about five chapters left. I hope you enjoyed it! Also, if you get a chance, please check out my story I Can't Lose You Not Like This. The title sucks, but I love it anyway. Thanks for reading! 


	9. When everybodys got a reason

You wouldn't believe all of the things that prevented me from posting this chapter. I would list them, but you'd think I was exaggerating. I mean, even the server crashed! Maybe this is all some sign telling me how much this chapter absolutely sucks and that I should just give up and skip it. So sorry about that! I'll post the next chapter either tonight or tomorrow so to make up for this one and it's shortness! So this chapter may not be the most exciting or eventful even, but it had to happen. Before I start, I want to say hi to SisterBear.  
  
SisterBear Hi! Your review made my year! Thank you so much! You are way too nice! And I just want to say don't worry about not living up to expectations with fanfiction. I use to be super scared about posting because I was afraid people wouldn't like it, but you kind of just have to write for you. If you want to write fanfiction, I say go for it! Write it how you want and write for you and it will be perfect. And let me know when you decide to start, because I will definitely read it! Thanks again for reading, and I'm so glad you enjoy my story!  
  
So without further ado, here it goes!  
  
"Need any help?" asked Ron as he walked up to his dear mother.  
  
"Sure! Everything is nearly done here. Why don't you go help Hermione set the table?" Ron nodded and headed off to the table, eyeing his Mom suspiciously. She sure looked like she needed help. Was she really fine, or did he just want him to spend more time with Hermione?  
  
"Hey," said Ron as he walked in. "I came to help."  
  
"Thanks," said Hermione was she handed him a few dishes to set on the other side of the table. "So what were Fred and George bothering you about?"  
  
"Oh," said Ron. "They were asking me about...hey can I ask you—do you want to tell people about us? Or just keep it a secret?"  
  
"Do you think we can actually keep it a secret with Fred and George around? Not to mention Ginny and Harry." Said Hermione jokingly. "But do you think they'd overreact? I mean, after all, it's only for the..." Hermione stopped talking as she noticed the way Ron was looking at her. She couldn't define his look. Was he mad? Surprised? Sad? They continued setting the table in silence.  
  
But the silence didn't last long. "Good morning Ron! 'Morning Hermione!" said Mr. Weasley. "Your Mother told me breakfast was ready but—"  
  
"—It will be as soon as everything is brought out, Arthur." Said Mrs. Weasley entering with a dish. "Go tell everyone breakfast is ready, and make them grab a dish on their way in."  
  
Soon everyone was sitting at the table, Mr. Weasley and Fred being the last ones to sit down. Everyone was busily chatting away. "So Ron, Hermione, Fred tells me you two are dating again?" asked Mr. Weasley casually. Everyone grew silent. Ron and Hermione looked around at everyone quizzically. Ron then looked at Hermione. Did she want to tell people? They had never really finished their conversation.  
  
Hermione smiled as if to say that no, she didn't mind telling everyone. "Well," said Ron looking back up at his father. "I'm not exactly sure how Fred knows considering we never told anyone," he said glancing over at Fred, "but yes, we are dating."  
  
Everyone immediately began to talk again, this time ecstatically. "I'm glad to hear it," Said Mr. Weasley. Mrs. Weasley was on the verge of acting as though Ron and just announced he and Hermione were getting married; Ginny was beaming excitedly, and Fred, and George were saying their I knew it's.  
  
Hermione just chuckled. Obviously everyone thought it was great! Ron went back to eating his pancakes. "Maybe this will work out." He thought. "Maybe." But then he remembered what Hermione had almost said earlier. He remembered what had stopped their conversation earlier. "After all, it's only for the weekend."  
  
So thanks for reading! Review and let me know what you think!  



	10. I feel like giving up

Before I start I just want to ask you to include my neighbor in your prayers. He's struggling with cancer, and it would mean a lot to his family and me if you could include him in your prayers. Thank you.  
  
"Congratulations mate!" said Harry. Hermione had gone to help clean up after dinner, while had Ron and Harry had gone up to Ron's room. "You and Hermione back together! You really are lucky, you know."  
  
"Thanks," said Ron with a half smile. "Listen, Harry, you don't think Hermione's" he paused, "using me do you?"  
  
"You mean because of Quidditch and everything?"  
  
"Well, yeah."  
  
"What makes you think she's using you?"  
  
"Well, a number of things."  
  
Unlike Ron and Ginny's relationship, Harry had to pry things out of Ron. "Such as...?"  
  
"Like the way I found her."  
  
"Wasn't she working?"  
  
"Yeah, but—"  
  
"It's not like she broke through security to see you." Harry thought Ron was just, well, being Ron. Even when he knew Hermione liked him, he still felt like she didn't.  
  
"And this morning. She woke me up early so that no one would see us together and suspect we were together or anything."  
  
"Has she really been gone long enough to think she can keep a secret like that from us?" asked Harry jokingly.  
  
"She pointed that out later." replied Ron sighing.  
  
"Anyway, she just wasn't sure you wanted to tell anyone, that's all." Said Harry standing up and heading towards the door, laughing a bit. "You shouldn't be paranoid. She's obviously still crazy about you. Just accept it." He turned the doorknob.  
  
"You've got to admit, she does seem to have a thing for Quidditch Players." Harry burst out laughing, but at what Ron hadn't a clue. "What?"  
  
"You!" said Harry still laughing going back over to have a seat.  
  
"What about me?" Ron was quite confused.  
  
"Come on, Ron, it's been years since the Yule Ball. Just get over the fact that Hermione went with Viktor."  
  
"VIKTOR?" said Ron in outrage. "That's not what I—"  
  
"Yes it is. Plus, Viktor is the only other Quidditch player Hermione has dated." Harry paused, still laughing a bit, and then as an after thought said, "Besides you of course. Come on let's go downstairs."  
  
"There's one more thing." Said Ron, once again stopping Harry from opening the door.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Today, when I asked her if she wanted to tell people about—us," said Ron a bit nervously. "She well—she thought you'd overreact because... well, because it's quote only for the weekend."  
  
"So that's what you're all bothered about?" Harry got the message by the way Ron was looking at him. He had that, "Of course you stupid git, look."  
  
"Well, have you talked about your relationship after this weekend yet?" asked Harry.  
  
"No."  
  
"Well, that's it! Knowing Hermione, she figured you thought it was only for the weekend, and seeing, as you haven't yet expressed an interest in continuing your relationship, she ahs reason too. She just doesn't want to look desperate, or like a fool, so she's taking the safe route."  
  
"So I'm the one who is suppose to look like a fool then?"  
  
"You know Hermione! She's old-fashion and likes the guy to make the move. Trust me, you won't be a fool."  
  
Ron thought this over. "Since when were you an expert on girls?" he asked jokingly.  
  
"I am dating one." They laughed. "I've picked it all up from Ginny; she's rubbing off on me."  
  
"Well, you're pretty good at it." Harry laughed. "So you think that's it, then?"  
  
"Trust me." They both headed down stairs to join everyone else. Ron had within him a new and deeper sense of confidence. Harry was right. There isn't anything to worry about.  
  
Hey thanks for reading! I just want to ask you to include my neighbor in your prayers. He's struggling with cancer, and it would mean a lot to his family and me if you could include him in your prayers. Thank you. Please review and tell me what you think! 


	11. You cheated!

Hey! I just want to say thank you so much for all the support and prayers for my neighbor. It means so much to me, and I thank you from the bottom of my heart. I'm lucky to have readers like all of you!  
  
I've written the next few chapters, and I've noticed they are a bit short, but the time it takes place jumps around a bit. (Sorry if it seems jumpy.) And also, sorry if things seem to move... well a little bit fast. Here it goes!  
  
"Well that was certainly a different reaction." Said Hermione as she set her side of the chessboard. She and Ron had deicded to play a game of chess outside beneath a tree. "But I suppose it's better than their reaction when we first got together during school."  
  
"Yeah." Said Ron as she straightened his rows. The two laughed remember the event. Fred and George had once again decided to let the whole family know that the two were dating. Instead of the relief and happiness of today's announcement, they had instead been greeted by finally and took you two long enough. "Ready?" They began.  
  
The game progressed at a steady pace. "Knight to E5." Said Ron. "Got you!"  
  
"Did I honestly think I could beat him?" she asked herself. Hermione scanned the board trying to see if she had, by chance, missed or rather if Ron had missed an obvious move. Then she noticed something was different. One of the chess pieces was missing, one of her pieces in fact. She looked up at Ron with surprise. "So that's why you always win." Said Hermione.  
  
"What?" asked Ron.  
  
"You cheated!"  
  
Ron pretended to act astonished. "What? I didn't cheat!"  
  
"Yes you did!"  
  
"Oh come on, 'Mione. I did not!"  
  
"Then how did my chess piece appear on the side of the board, still intact, mind you?"  
  
"Didn't you see? My piece took pity on it and let it walk off."  
  
"Took pity?" said Hermione, this time smiling.  
  
"Yeah, that's right!" he said with a lop-sided grin.  
  
"You cheated, don't deny it!"  
  
"I'm not denying anything! I didn't cheat!" They hadn't argued in years, and this one was great because it was a mock argument. Basically it was a chance to well, flirt.  
  
"Did too!" accused Hermione playfully. Ron leaned in and kissed her.  
  
"Did not." Said Ron kissing her again, this time more passionately.  
  
Hermione giggled. "Don't even think that will get you out of it."  
  
"Oh it won't?" Ron released her. "Well, in that case I won't do it anymore." Said Ron teasingly. Hermione laughed and leaned in to kiss him, but he dodged her. "No! No! If my kisses won't even help me get out of cheating on a game—"  
  
"They do help." Said Hermione. They kissed again, the kiss more passionate than before. "A little." She said slyly.  
  
"Only a little?" asked Ron who immediately started tickling her.  
  
"Ron! Ron! Stop—tickling—me!" Hermione burst into a fit of giggles.  
  
Back inside...  
  
"Look at the two of them!" said George who was currently spying on the couple along with his twin brother Fred. "You'd think they'd never parted!"  
  
"Yeah." Agreed Fred. "And they've only been dating for a day. I mean, look at Harry and Ginny. They've been dating for years and you never catch them doing anything."  
  
"And if we can't catch them, well..."  
  
"I heard that!" said Ginny, walking into the room. Who are you spying on?" asked Ginny, though she felt she already knew the answer.  
  
"Who else?" said Fred.  
  
Apparently she had known the answer for the next second she was pushing her way through Fred and George. "Let me see!" she had been waiting for years to see her brother and Hermione together. She wanted to see it just to be sure it was true. And it was.  
  
"Spying on Ron and Hermione, are you?" asked Harry as he walked in.  
  
"Well, it's about time they finally got back together." By now the two were talking again, rather than having tickle wars. They were sitting down and Ron was just holding her hand. Anyone could plainly see how happy they were to be together, to just be near each other. You could clearly see it in their eyes.  
  
"And to think," said Harry with a laugh. "Ron was just asking me a bit ago  
if I thought Hermione was using him."  
  
"What?" said Ginny sounding a bit alarmed. "Are you serious?'  
  
"That's just like him." Comment Fred.  
  
Fred spoke next. "I think he honestly has a problem with things going his way." Everyone laughed. ""By the way, did anyone see how many photos of them together at the Quidditch Cup there were in the Daily Prophet and who knows where else?"  
  
So there it was! Actually, that didn't turn out as short as I thought it would be. I'm not sure if I'm going to continue Ron and Hermione's conversation or not. I can't wait to post the chapter that comes after this! Thank you again for everything! 


	12. News Travels Fast In This Family

Hello! Ok, I promise promisr promise I am really trying to make the chapters long. Let's see how it goes!  
  
The day had passed and night had fallen. Everyone was cozy up in their beds, everyone that is, except for Ron Weasley.  
  
He couldn't sleep. He just couldn't. Maybe it had to do with that fact that if he fell asleep, he'd only wake up to tomorrow, and tomorrow was something he did not want to face. Tomorrow was the day Hermione Granger would leave.  
  
Gingerly he made his way down the stairs, hoping a board wouldn't squeak and wake someone up. When he reached the kitchen, he poured himself a glass of milk, lit a candle, and sat down to read a letter he had just recently received from his brother Bill. "Wonder what he has to say." He said to no one as he opened the envelope.  
  
Dear Ron, (it read.)  
  
How's it going? I heard you and Hermione are back together so I thought I'd write and say congratulations!  
  
"News gets around fast in this family." Said Ron snorting.  
  
You're probably guessing Mom or Fred and George owled me like last time.  
  
"Of course I do!"  
  
Well, they did, but I already knew, sort of. If you haven't noticed yet, which it's pretty hard not to, you two are on everything. (Look at the bottom of the front page of the Daily Prophet if you haven't already.) Looks like more people are sharing the moment you two had at the Quidditch Cup than you thought. Congrats again on the World Cup by the way.  
  
Ron made note of looking for the picture.  
  
Listen, I don't know how you got so lucky with meeting Hermione again, (Hasn't it been five years?) and then getting together with her again, but do yourself a favor. Don't lose her again.  
  
–Bill  
  
P.S.  
  
Follow my advice, ok?  
  
Ron set down the letter from his brother, and began to look for the Daily Prophet. After a minute or so of searching he found it on a table in another room, and sat back down in the kitchen. His eyes fell to the bottom of the page. There, slightly to the right of the center, was a picture of him twirling Hermione around, a moment he hadn't even come close to forgetting.  
  
Ron sat staring at the picture for quite some time; he couldn't take his eyes off of it. His heart ached. "Hey. Mind if I join you?"  
  
It was his little sister, Ginny. He held out his hand to an empty chair. "So why are you up?" he asked after she took a seat.  
  
"Bad dream." Ginny replied. "This clown was following me wanting to give me an evil kiwi." She shook as she retold it. Ron laughed silently. "Hey, you'd be scared if you had a clown stalking you too! So why are you up? Spiders forcing you to tap-dance again?"  
  
"No!" said Ron quickly. Ack, anything but spiders! "I couldn't sleep. 'Been thinking about Hermione." Over the years the two siblings had become quite close, and Ron was very open with her. Ginny had helped him through his separation with Hermione the first time and that was what kept him from going mad.  
  
"Oh," replied Ginny. They were both silent for a moment.  
  
"It's just tomorrow's my last day with her... and then she's gone. Again. I don't want to lose her a second time; I don't want to go through that again. I just can't let her leave yet again. I keep wishing I could keep her here somehow." Said Ron sadly.  
  
"Well," said Ginny after a minute, "You've got to do something then. And to be honest, I don't want you to lose her either. It's sort of like serendipity that you two met again."  
  
Ron paused thinking over what Ginny had said. "Hey Ginny?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Will you come with me to Diagon Alley tomorrow morning?"  
  
"You mean like in a few hours, then?" asked Ginny. She looked over Ron, wondering what he was going to do at Diagon Alley. Then she recognized the expression on his face. It was an expression she had seen him wear quite often when she had caught him talking to himself back when he and Hermione were dating during their Hogwarts years. Ginny nodded. "What time?"  
  
Ok, somehow that was suppose to be longer. Oy... I'll keep working on it, trust me. Well at any rate, I hope you liked it! Thanks for reading!  



	13. I'm Finding My Way Back To You

Hey! Sorry I've been out of town. Thank you all so much for reviewing! I actually, well according to the stats section, the review count on the story itself is always doing weird things, have over one hundred reviews! Wow! Thank you all so much! One hundred reviews? That's crazy! And sorry this took so long to put up. I've been busy and my Internet has been down and yada yada. Here's the next chapter!  
  
Hermione awoke fairly early on Sunday. She yawned, unwilling to open her eyes. It was Sunday, the day she would leave. Lazily she sat up to start packing; she didn't want to have to worry about it later. It would only take a minute seeing as she had only been there since Friday. As she folded one of her shirts, she realized that Ginny wasn't there. "That's odd," Hermione commented, "She usually doesn't wake up early. Or at least she never used to."  
  
Hermione continued reluctantly packing and fifteen minutes later she was walking down the stairs. When she reached the bottom of the stairs she found that no one was down stairs. Not a soul was in the kitchen, the living room, or even outside, or at least that she could see. So, she took a seat.  
  
As she did so, she could hear someone else making their way down the stairs. Within in seconds Harry was walking into the room. "Good morning." She said.  
  
"Good morning," Harry replied yawning.  
  
"Did you by chance see Ginny on your way down? I can't find her."  
  
Harry stopped walking and looked at something. "She and Ron went to Diagon Alley."  
  
"Oh, right. The clock." Said Hermione. "I forgot about that."  
  
Harry took a seat. "You've been gone way too long, Hermione." He said with a laugh. "So you're leaving tonight?" he asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"For sure? You're positive you want to leave?"  
  
"It's not that I want to leave; I have to. I've got work tomorrow, unfortunately. Besides, I've already booked my plane ticket."  
  
"Oh that's right. You're flying back." Said Harry. "Any reason you chose the muggle way?"  
  
"I don't know, I guess I just haven't been on one for so long I figure, why not? I have the chance to, so."  
  
"Well this time we definitely have to keep in touch. No more of this not seeing each other for five years stuff, ok?"  
  
"Ok." Said Hermione with a laugh. "So sorry if this is annoying, but how long have you and Ginny been dating now?"  
  
"Oh," he said. "Ever since she graduated from Hogwarts, so about four years."  
  
"Wow!" said Hermione. "Do you, and sorry if this seems forward, but do you think you'll marry her?"  
  
Harry lit up at the thought of it. "I hope so. I love her so much, and I'd love to be able to spend every moment with her."  
  
"Then why don't you ask her?"  
  
Harry's expression seemed to fade. "I couldn't do that."  
  
Hermione was a bit surprised. "Why not?"  
  
"I just—I don't know. What if she says no? What if that destroys us? Ginny's such a wonderful, sweet, beautiful, perfect girl! Why would she ever choose me?"  
  
"Harry, you two have been dating for four years; I think she has chosen you." Harry thought this over. "Besides, I definitely think she'd say yes."  
  
Harry lit up again. "You think so?"  
  
"Trust me." Said Hermione smiling. Hopefully with her weekend here she could at least help Harry and Ginny out.  
  
Harry had his own questions to ask. "So is this it for you and Ron then? Or...?"  
  
Hermione paused to think it over. She could hear the clock moving. "I... I guess. I haven't really talked to him about it so..."  
  
Hermione had barely finished her sentence when she heard Ron speak. "We're back!" he said rounding the corner.  
  
"Hey!" said Harry.  
  
"Hi!" Hermione wondered what they had bought at Diagon Alley. She didn't even know it was open this early.  
  
"Mom needed us to pick up some floo powder and a few other things." Said Ginny setting down a bag on the table.  
  
Ron held his arms out as he approached Hermione, the most adorable lop-sided grin on his face. (Probably the most adorable grin any Weasley had ever managed to pull off.) His eyes had the most intense feeling of love radiating from them. Hermione stood up and wrapped her arms around him. "Want to go for a walk?" he asked.  
  
So there it is! I can't promise I'll update super soon, but I'm hoping to! Well I really hope you liked it! Thanks for reading! 


	14. And Everything I Used To Be

Hey! This will be a short chapter, so here it goes!  
  
Ron and Hermione walked in silence for a while. In Ron's right hand he held Hermiones left; his left hand in his pocket. Hermione had the utmost expression of deep sadness, while Ron kept trying, and was losing by the way, to fight off a smile. Neither of the two was looking at the other, but if they had it might have saved them a world of trouble.  
  
Ron cleared his throat and began to speak. "I was thinking about—about us and I just—I just don't think we—"  
  
Hermione cut in. She didn't want to hear him say they should part. "It has to end, doesn't it?" Ron's smile faded. Hermione continued on. "We just live too far apart. Our lives are just completely different." With each word she said, his expression became more and more like that of Hermiones.  
  
"I mean, I can't ask you too leave your job, and you can't ask me to leave mine." Hermione spoke as if she were convincing herself. They reached a tree and turned to face each other. Ron looked at Hermione sadly and longingly, while Hermione stared miserably at the ground in between their feet; tears formed in her eyes. "I guess we were crazy—I guess I was crazy to think it could work out."  
  
They sat down. "It's impossible." Those two words hit them like a bolt of lightning to the heart. They felt as if the wind had been knocked out of them. Ron took his hand out of his pocket, carrying nothing and placed it around Hermione.  
  
Slowly he ran his hand up and down her arm. "I'm going to miss you." Said Ron. Hermiones heart melted; her stomach hollowed out. The two sat staring ahead at the sky, tears crawling down their faces.  
  
Time passed. They were in the same exact predicament they were a little over five years ago. They would have sat there for all time had Hermione not remembered her flight. "Well, we better go back inside. I've got to catch my plane." She said sadly. Ron nodded and helped her up.  
  
Soon they had reluctantly arrived back at the Burrow. Ginny practically jumped on them when they walked in the door. "Oh Ron! Hermione! I'm so glad you two—" she paused noticing the look on their faces. "Came back. I—I was afraid you'd miss your plane, Hermione." She said very slowly. "It's leaving soon, you know."  
  
Hermione nodded. "Yeah." She said sadly. "I'm going to go get my things upstairs. I had better go so I can get through on time." Hermione headed upstairs, trying desperately not to let Harry and Ginny see how upset she was, but she knew they could see right through her.  
  
"Did you...?" asked Ginny quietly. Harry listened eagerly. Ron shook his head. "Ron!" she said punching his arm.  
  
"Ow!" he said rubbing the spot where Ginny had hit him. Now would have been the perfect time to make some joke about Ginny to Harry, but he was too miserable to say it. Miserable, heart broken, and now his arm hurt. Can anything else go wrong?  
  
"You know what? I'm not even going to say anything! It's your life. You can mess it up if you like." Said Ginny. "I'm going to get everyone so they can say goodbye to Hermione." She said emphasizing the words goodbye and Hermione.  
  
His life was terrible. Today was suppose to be a happy day, a day he and Hermione would remember forever. Instead, it was a day of sorrow that would forever stain their memories.  
  
So there it is! Two more chapters left! Just two! I've got to write goodbyes in Ron and Hermiones point of view. I'll post the next chapter in a day or so! 


	15. And Baby There's Nothing I Can Do

Yay! I finally get to post this chapter! I've always loved the last half of this chapter! Here it goes!  
  
Everyone was gathered downstairs waiting to say goodbye to Hermione. Ron couldn't face her because of his misery and anger at himself, so George had gone up to help her bring down her things. Ginny was refusing to speak to Ron, while Harry tried to pretend everything was fine. Everyone was upset that Hermione was leaving; to be honest they hadn't expected it. They figured Ron would do something, but alas he had not.  
  
Soon she was downstairs, and reluctantly ready to say her goodbyes, something she wished would never come. First she came to Fred and George. "Goodbye Fred; bye George!" She hugged them each in turn. "And thanks for helping me carry down my things."  
  
"Oh it's no problem." Said George. "We'll be seeing you sooner than you think." He continued with a wink.  
  
"In fact, you might be seeing a lot of George now." Hermione looked at them quizzically, smiling.  
  
"You'll see." Said George. Hermione hugged them each again.  
  
"Better go now before Ron gets jealous." Said Fred jokingly. Hermione chuckled as she headed towards Mr. And Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"You will be coming for Christmas, won't you? You're parents and Monika are all welcome to come as well, dear." Said Mrs. Weasley after they had said their goodbyes.  
  
Hermione nodded, smiling. "Of course!"  
  
Next came Ginny. Hermione would really miss her. "Sorry things didn't work out with you and my great prat of a brother." Said Ginny quietly so that Ron couldn't hear. Hermione hugged her old friend goodbye.  
  
"Just don't let him marry someone who isn't right for him." Pleaded Hermione. Ginny could do nothing but nod sorrowfully.  
  
"Harry!" said Hermione as she embraced Harry tightly. She had missed him greatly! They had been through a lot together, and had memories neither could forget. "It was so good to see you again!"  
  
"I'll see you next month, right?" said Harry.  
  
"Definitely!" said Hermione smiling. It seemed everyone had made plans to see her again, everyone, that is, except for one person.  
  
And then came Ron.  
  
The two could do nothing but look at each other for a moment. It was as if they were trying to paint a picture of the other in their minds so they would not forget. They tried to smile, but their pain would not allow it. Why? Why did this have to happen? Why couldn't things work out for once? Just this once!  
  
They put their arms around each other; Ron pulled her in close. Tears formed in their eyes as they held each other. He had to do what was right. "It's not really goodbye, is it?" asked Ron softly in her ear.  
  
Electricity seemed to go up and down her body, followed by an even greater sense of sorrow. "No," she said trying to hold back her tears. "Of course not. I—I'll be back for Christmas, a—and it isn't very far off."  
  
"Far off?" Thought Hermione. "Who am I kidding? That's months away!"  
  
"How can I wait months if I can barely manage to leave your side for a  
minute?" Though Ron.  
  
"Christmas?" said Ron, repeating what she had stated. "Christmas. So I—I'll  
see you then, I suppose." So far off! Too far off!  
  
"I'll see you then." Said Hermione, sniffling. They kissed one last time  
and then let go of each other, and that took every last bit of strength  
they had.  
  
"So I guess this is goodbye, for now." Said Ron trying one again to smile.  
  
"Goodbye Ron." Said Hermione forlornly.  
  
"Goodbye, 'Mione."  
  
Then, with one last tear, Hermione disappeared.  
  
Everyone was scattered about the living room; silence filled the air. Mrs. Weasley stood at the sink, washing dishes. Ron could scarcely hear her mumble. "I can't believe her let her leave again." Ron paced back and forth nervously. He knew what his family was doing.  
  
Periodically, in turn, they would glance at him, or shake their head. Fred and George would cough after it had been silent for too long. The silence was uneasy, and had a tense, heavy, stressed feel about it. Ron could tell every one of them wanted to launch a load of words at him. He felt on the edge. "I know what you're doing," he said, "but it wouldn't work out!" No one commented. "It could never work! Hermione and I both agree it's impossible!" They all remained silent, looking at him. "I want nothing more than for it to work out, honestly, you know I do, but... it just can't." Everyone was staring at him. He frustration and exasperation got the better of him. "Damn it, people! You think this isn't hard enough for me without you all here reminding me?" He said sitting down.  
  
"Go after her, Ron." Said Harry. "We all know how miserable you were after you lost her the first time. Don't make yourself go through that again."  
  
Mrs. Weasley spoke next. "Really, Ron, Harry's right. A girl like Hermione, well—"  
  
"—Comes around once in a life time." Said Mr. Weasley, finishing his wife's sentence. "Now, you got lucky and she came around twice. I wouldn't count on a third."  
  
"We both know it can't work! I have to—"  
  
"NO!" said Ginny, who was starting to cry. She wouldn't stand for it. Ron could mess up his life all he wanted, but his actions were now messing with Hermione's life. "What about this morning, huh? What about last night?"  
  
The two began to yell at each other. "That was before I talked to her this evening, Ginny!"  
  
Ginny paused for half a moment. "So that's it then? That's all? Once again you're going to let distance get in the way of your feelings! You're just going to let her walk out of your life and pretend this weekend never happened?"  
  
"She doesn't want to stay, Ginny! She wants to leave!" said Ron, his face red with fury. "You, out of anyone here should know DAMN WELL that I want her to stay! I don't want to lose her again! I love her! I love her SO MUCH, in fact, that I am going to LET her walk out, I'm going to LET her leave and go do what she feels is best for her, because I want her to be happy! So to answer your question, Ginny, YES! YES, I AM going to let her leave. YES, I AM going to let her go home and live THOUSANDS and THOUSANDS of miles away so she can continue her life and her career! I have to, Ginny! I have to! I have to do what's best for her! I have to leave it up to her! I have to do what's right! I have to!" Ron paused a moment, as if realizing the true meaning of what he had said. "I have no choice."  
  
Looks like it's up to Hermione... When I originally wrote this Ron didn't yell as much. In fact it was quite calm. But then I realized Ron was so overfilled with every possible emotion that it was, to be honest, nearly driving him insane and therefore he wouldn't just take everything to calmly. Well, I hope you enjoyed it! Review and I'll post the final chapter soon! 


	16. Until You Find Your Way Back To Me

Hey! I'm sorry this has taken so long! I wanted it to be really happy with the chapter when I wrote it, and I wasn't. Until now. For the last time, (I'm so sad), here it goes!  
  
Hermione was crying as she went through the airport security. She was leaving him. She was leaving Ron behind again. She was getting a few odd looks in line, but she didn't care. All she wanted was for Ron to come and save her, to come and tell her he didn't want to let her go. "Please take off your shoes, Miss."  
  
Why did she even do this? Why was she even taking the slow muggle way home? She could be in bed crying by now! "Ok." She said. Speaking caused her to cry even more. Tears began pouring from her eyes; she held her hand to her mouth trying to restrain her miserable frown.  
  
The security worker was a bit taken aback. "I'm sorry Miss, but I have to check them. I'm required to. I promise you'll get them back. It'll only take a second." He thought it was about the shoes! Ha! He could have the shoes! She couldn't' care less! She wanted Ron. She was already miserable without him by her side, and she had only seen him half an hour ago.  
  
"No, no it's not the shoes." She said to the worker. He shrugged his shoulders and scanned her shoes. "It's not the shoes..." she said quietly, trying to regain control of herself.  
  
"All right, here you go." The worker said as he handed her back the shoes.  
  
"Thank you." She said sobbing.  
  
He looked at her questioningly. "Is there anything I can help you with?" he asked, clearly concerned, but who wouldn't be. She was crying more than anyone even thought possible.  
  
"No, no I'm fine." He still looked at her. "Really, I'm fine. I'm fine." She took her luggage and headed off towards her departure gate, trying to see through her tears. She was frequently tripping over herself.  
  
Why had she chosen to go home via muggle plane? She thought this over. Maybe it was because she was hoping for a muggle fairy tale ending. Maybe she was hoping for the ending that happened on all the TV shows when couples were separated from distance. Maybe she was hoping he'd miraculously show up and stop her from leaving, admitting how much he loved her and could not live without her. "Who was I kidding." She said as she took a seat. "He didn't stop me the first time, he won't stop me the second." Hermione spoke in between sobs.  
  
She took out a Kleenex from her carry on and dabbed her eyes. She must look insane, sobbing as she was. "Pull yourself together, Hermione." She told herself, taking a deep breath. "You'll see him at Christmas." It seemed so far away. "What if he has another girlfriend at Christmas?" At that thought she broke down again. Why hadn't Ron stopped her? Why? Because he's Ron Weasley, that's why. He's too thick to realize anything. She became angry with herself for insulting him, but she felt she was right. "Gosh..." she said placing her head in her hand.  
  
Now she felt angry with him. If he had stopped her in the first place, none of this would have happened! He should have stopped her then! He didn't. He should stop her now! He won't. "Oh why does he have to be so stupid!" she thought reaching for another Kleenex. He probably didn't love her. He was probably just using her. Maybe he never loved her! Maybe he was just the only girl he could get! Hermione was crying even more now. She knew her thoughts weren't true, but the possibility caused her great pain.  
  
"Flight 83 is now boarding. I repeated, flight 83 is now boarding." Hermione blew her nose one last time and gathered her things. Why had she been so stupid? Hoping for a fairy tale ending—ha! That's the reason they happen in movies and books. Because they don't happen in real life! Now she was stuck on some crummy plane for the next few hours, and eating peanuts next to some stranger. She hadn't even bothered to think that Ron probably doesn't know the first thing about airports! Even if he had come for her, he wouldn't know how to find her! "Stupid, Hermione. Stupid!"  
  
Ron ran through the airport. Geese he hadn't a clue where he was going! He was just running! Running as fast as he could, hoping he'd somehow manage to find her. Why hadn't he brought Harry with him?  
  
She was somewhere around here. All he knew was that she was on Flight 83. Up ahead he saw a load of muggles standing inline putting their things on some moving table with a load of machines on it. He ran, pushing his way through them. "WAIT!" Shouted one of the workers. "SIR! STOP! YOU HAVE TO GO THROUGH SECURITY TO—SIR! STOP!"  
  
Ron continued to push his way through the line. Screw the muggles! He had to stop Hermione form boarding that plane at all costs! "SIR!" Three or four of the muggles in uniform pushed their way in front of his path, blocking the way out. He kept running, trying to run through them, but they held him back. "SIR! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"  
  
"I need to—"  
  
"You have no right to—"  
  
"I need to find Flight 83!"  
  
"Sir, if you are late to your flight, that is no problem of ours. Now, you need to go back to the end of the line."  
  
"I'M NOT ON FLIGHT 83!" He shouted angrily! These people were in his way! They were in the way of his happiness, of his Hermione.  
  
"Then why are you trying to get there?" One of the men asked, while the other called for backup.  
  
"I'm just trying—please you've got to let me through! You don't understand!"  
  
"Then make me understand." Said the man. Ron knew there was no way they would let him through. Exasperated tears began to fill his eyes. Hermione was leaving and he couldn't stop her.  
  
"Listen, the girl I love is about to board Flight 83, which goes to South Africa. If she leaves—if she leaves—" A tear fell down his cheek. He couldn't' speak anymore. It was hopeless.  
  
"Wait!" said one of the men. "What does this girl look like?"  
  
"She a few inches shorter than me; she has brown hair—"  
  
"Was she wearing a blue shirt?"  
  
"Yes! Yes she was!" Said Ron excitedly. This man had seen her!  
  
"I saw her earlier. Remember, she came through our line?" The man said to guy on his left. "She was the one who broke down crying when I asked her to take her shoes off."  
  
"Oh," said the other worker, remembering the girl. "Well, that explains why she was crying."  
  
The man, Ron could see his nametag said Charles, looked at Ron seeing his tears. He then looked back at the other workers. "Flight 83?" he asked. Ron replied. "Well If I remember correctly, that flight started boarding about five ten minutes ago. " Ron wasn't sure exactly what that meant, but he kept looking at the man. "It's ok. Let him go through the metal detectors. I'll take him to the correct gate and keep an eye on him." He said, seeing what Ron was going through.  
  
"Thank you!" said Ron ecstatically. "Thank you!"  
  
Charles rushed him through the metal detectors. "Ok, follow me. Flight 83 is this way. If she's already boarded the plane, you're out of luck But if we can catch her..." The two men began running through the airport as fast as lightning.  
  
Hermione approached the gate to board her plane. All hope had left her. She was a walking pool of misery and emotions. Ron wasn't coming. There wasn't a chance in the world that he'd show up.  
  
"Hello! May I please see your ticket?" asked the lady.  
  
"Oh, right." Said Hermione fumbling through her bag. "My ticket."  
  
Ron continued running. "Please don't let me be too late." He pleaded. "Please. Please just let everything work out."  
  
"There it is! Right ahead!" said Charles stopping. "I wish you good luck! Now go stop her!" he said.  
  
"Thanks for everything!" said Ron as he passed him.  
  
Hermione continued fumbling through her bag. "Oh where is it?" she said sniffling. The lady began to grow a bit impatient. "Oh! Here it is! Sorry about that." The lady smiled.  
  
"Hermione!" Ron shouted, running at full speed. "Hermione, wait!" She turned around.  
  
"Ron!" she said in surprise. "What are you—?"  
  
"I love you." He said as he reached her, looking her in the eyes.  
  
"What?" she said in disbelief.  
  
"I lost you before and I'm not going to lose you again. I'm in love with you." Hermione froze. "So just please, please do not get on that plane."  
  
Hermione was in a complete state of shock.  
  
"But I already—"  
  
"Transfer it to a later flight. Transfer it so I can fly with you. I'll transfer teams, or get a new job, anything—ANYTHING! Just as long as I can be with you." Hermione couldn't speak. "I love you, Hermione Granger, and I know I can't live without you, so just please, please give this a chance. Please give us a chance."  
  
Hermione didn't know what to say, or what to think. This is what she had been hoping for. This is what she had wanted; this is what she'd been dreaming of!  
  
"Excuse me, Miss," said the lady at the boarding gate. "Will you be boarding the plane?"  
  
Hermione looked over at the lady, and then to Ron. She looked him in the eyes. Should she go for it? Could it work? The look in his eyes said yes. "No," she said still looking Ron in the eyes. "No, I won't be boarding the plane." She said, and uncontrollable smile spreading across her face. Ron drew his famous lopsided grin. They threw their arms around each other. Ron leaned in and gave Hermione the kiss of a lifetime.  
  
"I love you." He said when their lips had parted.  
  
"I love you too." She said, smiling sweetly.  
  
And so they were reunited. Two people, who thought their love was impossible, had defeated the odds. Hermione had gotten her fairy tale ending from the movies. She transferred her ticket to a later flight, and Ron bought a ticket. On the plane Hermione fell asleep holding Ron's hand, her head on resting on his shoulder. As Ron looked out at the ground below, he knew he couldn't be happier.  
  
Ron stayed at Hermione's place until Friday where they discussed how their relationship would work. Hermione soon found out what Fred had been talking about when she was leaving.  
  
When she arrived at work on Monday Monika ran up to her. "I heard about what happened!" she said gleefully giving her friend a hug. "I'm so happy for you!"  
  
Hermione giggled. "I'm happy too! But wait—" she said thinking of something. "How'd you find out so soon?"  
  
"Um..." said Monika. "Well, George wrote to me, telling me what happened."  
  
"Oh," said Hermione. "I didn't know you and George were still in contact."  
  
"Well you see, there's the thing..." Said Monika trailing off.  
  
"Monika?" said Hermione questioningly.  
  
"You know how you said I'll find someone and everything will just click?" asked Monika trying to contain her excitement.  
  
"Yes?" Hermione, thinking she might know what is coming next.  
  
"Well, I did!" said Monika excitedly.  
  
"You mean George?" said Hermione.  
  
"Yes! At the World Cup we started talking and—click! And then he asked to see me again and now we're dating!"  
  
"So that's what Fred meant! Oh my gosh, Monika!" said Hermione. The two girls were jumping up and down with excitement. "That's wonderful!"  
  
"Thank you, Hermione." Said Monika. "Thank you for making me take the job, for always being such a good friend, for everything! I owe you so much!"  
  
So finally Monika had met the right guy, and by what Hermione gathered from Fred, so had George.  
  
On Tuesday they were owled a letter containing great news.  
  
Dear Ron and Hermione,  
  
How are things going? Harry and I are writing to you with great news. We're engaged!  
  
Hermione screamed in excitement. "It's about time!" said Ron with a laugh.  
  
Can you believe it? Hope everything is ok with you two. We can't wait to see you again!  
  
With Lots Of Love,  
  
Harry and Ginny Potter  
  
P.S. Couldn't resist! –Ginny  
  
P.P.S. Thanks Hermione. I owe you. –Harry  
  
Ron looked at her, wondering what she had to do with it. "Long story." She said, smiling mischievously.  
  
On Friday they returned to the Burrow, though not the muggle way, to visit everyone and congratulate Harry and Ginny. In the morning they went to Ron's house, which Hermione loved, and planned to spend the rest of the weekend there. On Saturday night, Ron took Hermione out to dinner where he proposed to her.  
  
"Hermione?" said Ron, getting out of his seat. Hermione held her breath, smiling through her shock. Ron kneeled beside her seat.  
  
"I can't believe it!" she said, tears forming in her eyes.  
  
"I've loved you since the first day I met you on the train to Hogwarts when you told me I had dirt on my nose." Hermione laughed. "Every day since my love for you has grown immensely. Each day I care for you more and more. I may have only been a stupid little schoolboy at first, but I now realize how much I need you, and how I couldn't live without you. I thought I had lost you forever that day at the train station. Each day I grew more and more miserable. When I heard where the Quidditch World Cup was being held, I immediately thought of you. I then began to practice harder and more often. If my team could make it to the World Cup, then maybe I could see you." By now Hermione was crying.  
  
"And we did, and some how I got lucky enough and my plan worked. I found you. That day I was the happiest I had been in years, even though I had only seen you for a few moments. I actually had a hard time concentrating during the game because all I could think about was that you were sitting in the box on my left hand side. I had to use every ounce of control I had not to fly over to you and forget about the game." Hermione was smiling more than ever.  
  
"And when Harry said you were staying for the weekend, well, I could have given him my broom I was so happy." Hermione laughed. "And when we agreed to get back together, well, I couldn't sleep most of the weekend I was so happy." Tears feel down Hermione's cheek. Ron, however, had never felt more relieved and open in his life.  
  
"On our second official day together, I realised what I had to do, what I wanted more than anything to have. I would have done it on the first day, but seeing as it was the middle of the night, the shops were all closed." Hermione laughed again." On Sunday morning I went to Diagon Alley to buy you this." Said Ron opening the little black box he had been holding, revealing a ring unlike any Hermione had seen.  
  
She gasped. "Oh, Ron! It's beautiful!"  
  
Ron smiled. "I'm glad you think so." The moment was perfect. "Hermione, I knew then, I knew at the World Cup, I knew back at graduation, I even knew back on that first day on the train, I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life by your side." Then came the moment they had each been waiting for their whole lives. "Hermione, will you marry me?" said Ron with a lop-sided grin.  
  
Hermione was smiling and crying. "Yes!" she said. "Yes! I'll marry you!" Putting her hands to her face. Ron smiled, and took the ring out of the box and slipped it on his soon to be wife's finger.  
  
They looked into each other's eyes, smiling. Then they threw their arms around each other. "I love you!" said Hermione through her tears of joy. "I feel the same way! I love you Ron Weasley!"  
  
"And I love you, Mrs. Hermione Weasley."  
  
So everyone got their happy ending. As Hermione thought over it, she wondered if things would have turned out differently had she and Ron never parted. For one, she wouldn't have met Monika and neither would have George. Also, she might not have been there to give Harry that little push he needed at the right time. She and Ron might never have realised at such a deep level how much they loved each other. And she would have never had a double wedding with Harry and Ginny. "Maybe," thought Hermione, "Everything really does happen for a reason."  
  
So there it is! I can't believe it's over! Now I would definitely say that was a much longer chapter! I'm nearly into the three thousands as far as words! (With author notes I think I'm past three thousand.) I really hope you all liked it! I kept rewriting this chapter because I wanted it to be perfect, and I never could get it down just right. This time I have it exactly how I wanted it to be. I'm really happy with it and I hope you enjoyed it!  
  
As far as sequels go, I'm not planning one for this story. I feel everything was explained, and I don't want to make anything bad happen to them. They're happy! But, I never really thought I'd be writing a sequel to my story Everything Is Alright If I Just Breathe, but in a week or so I will be posting a sequel, so you never know.  
  
I just want to thank you all for everything! You have all given me so much and I thank you all! I can't believe the amount of review I got on this story! I also thank you for the prayers for my neighbor! I had a complete blast writing this story, and I will truly miss it. Thank you all again for everything and I hope to hear from you all again sometime soon!  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Mist Emoun Tains 


End file.
